Under My Care
by TheLastYukami
Summary: After Tryndamere gets injured on the rift, he's sent to the Institute's hospital to recover for a few days. Unfortunately, his first impression to the head nurse left the Barbarian King feeling awkward. Question is, did it have the same effect on her? Or maybe it awoke something inside that left her more than curious? Commissioned story.


**Hey guys! Yukami is back with more fanfiction smut for the readers who enjoy it. This time another commission for a surprisingly familiar noncanon couple. Before that, I have a small announcement to make:**

 **Firstly, I will be assisting Dusk Xayah with the expansion of the website where he and I, and eventually other erotica authors for LoL, will be uploading content for all to read freely. Everything I post will be uploaded to the site https jeysearo. wixsite leagueoferotica, alongside my Tumblr account and Fanfiction. net. Additional information can be given through PM if you're interested.**

 **Secondly, I am in the process of rewriting The Last Yukami, but that won't be for a while to come, as i still want to finish Sated Instincts. I have the outline for about five chapters so far, so around early next year I will jump back into that.**

 **Without further delay, Let us indulge a nurse.**

While the matches that champions and summoners take part in on a day to day basis are detriment to settling disputes between nations or to keep the peace of mind, the fact remains that not everything is perfect. Everyone knows this, and no one was surprised when the system established by this Institute had multiple instances of faulty management. One that everyone, surprisingly within the first year of their entitlement within the league as champions or summoners, had to come to terms with and eventually suffered from was the faults of the rune system built within summoning. Sometimes champions don't get summoned with their full outfit, such as the time Ezreal was placed in without pants. Other time champions didn't show at all, like when Taliyah was stuck in the teleport loop while summoning.

The surprisingly more frequent issue with the summoning, however, was the malfunction while so much mana was being used and the safety runes fluctuated in power until they turned off, leaving a champion without protection to any actual damage dealt. It wasn't something the higher summoners hadn't explicitly warned of in previous times due to the renovations and adjustments of summoning each year. It was an occurrence that everyone can easily blame the summoners for, but hated that they were the ones two take the brunt of the problem before the complaint. However, when it did happen, only a few actual responses occurred. Either they were screaming hot anger and swears to the nearest robed individual before an emergency medical crew took them out (Like Katarina), they were still and silent while Soraka or Taric pulsed healing magic to revitalize them, or they simply strode out calmly to the hospital themselves.

In this case with the Barbarian King of the Freljord, Tryndamere merely sat there as he stared blankly at the numerous arrow bolts that actually stuck into his right leg and left arm. The culprit, one Demacian night hunter, merely stood beside him with the other eight champions that were within the match surveying the damage. The match, of course due to the sudden injury and potential danger of a second occurrence within the same match, was cut short as a medical team was on their way to get the Avarosan warrior.

"I would like to extend my apologies once more for this, Barbarian King. I was more concerned about your abnormally large sword cutting me in half than if the runes made my bolts actually stick." Vayne apologized again, her gloved right hand pinching her brow in frustration and guilt. Tryndamere raised his still active hand as he sat there and waved down the statement.

"It's alright… not the first time I got pelted with arrows, won't be the last, and definitely isn't the most painful thing I have endured. If anything, I get a hospital bed for a few days." Tryndamere joked dryly, small chuckles from the other champions breaking the silence. "I'm pretty grateful you decided to aim for my arm and leg rather than my chest or head. I'd rather not have to deal with being revived again, as you can all agree." Another chorus of dry chuckles and nods followed from understanding.

It was then that the sound of hastened footsteps coming from deeper down the lane was heard, and everyone turned to see five summoners, two with a stretcher and three more with medical supplies and equipment. Within seconds, the stretcher was on the floor for Tryndamere to lay across, and the group left the scene. The remaining champions heading to their base platforms to teleport out the Summoner's Rift. Tryndamere, more than accustomed to the scenario, merely stared on blankly as he was moved from the summoning chambers in a secured teleportation platform to the Institute's hospital. Within minutes, he was in a single room with an IV strapped to his free arm as three summoners and the Kinkou Order's ninja staff surveyed the damage.

"Rough day, huh, Barbarian King?" Kennen joked as he surveyed the wounds himself. Tryndamere chuckled.

"Nope. It's my average Tuesday." He returned. "How bad is it?"

"Well… Considering its just arrow bolts, it wouldn't be much more than a day or two to get them out and have the wounds heal themselves. The problem is the true silver that is likely soaked into your blood stream, which we will need to drain out. You will likely be here for five days, a week maximum if one hit any arteries." Kennen explained as he did a brief scan of the punctures. "You likely don't feel anything with these do you?"

"It's a little numb, and it's like I'm getting several flu shots all over my arm, but it's nowhere near the worst pain." Tryndamere replied.

"Well, so that you don't scream out in anger from us removing these, I'm going to have to put you under. When you wake up, your arm and leg will be bandaged and Akali will be your nurse while you are here. Cool?"

"Cool." With a nod, Kennen grabbed the nearby face mask and covered, Tryndamere's mouth with it. Within seconds a sweet smell invaded his nostrils and his mind began to wane. His eyelids grew heavy on his eyes, and the last sight he met before his departure to slumber was the analytical gaze of the lightning yordle.

Tryndamere awoke from his sleep later in the day, obvious by the setting sun outside his window and the fact that his current room was much more cushioned and comfortable than the last. He scanned the room he laid in, before eyeing his right arm and leg, seeing the protruding arrow bolts removed, in their place a series of bandages wrapping from his shoulder to his hand and from his calf to his upper thigh. His previous garbs that covered his legs and his shoulder guard was missing, meaning they had undressed him prior to whatever examination they had undergone. What he was left in was a low hanging medical robe colored sky blue that gave his body the feeling of being nude without it. Which also felt ironic considering he was nude without it. He sighed as he felt a small tingle of pain erupt in his limbs, easily banished by his familiarity with wounds.

The barbarian king sat up slowly, the pain of his arm and leg resurfacing stronger, but not enough to deter his intent to stand. As he got to his feet, he did a better scan of his room, seeing a small hextech television hanging from a wall across where his bed was. There was a single door nearby the television that he surmised was the bathroom, and besides that was the large window with a comfortable looking couch and recliner nearby.

With careful movements, as to not open any wounds or harm himself further, he moved from the side from the bed and dragged his wheeled IV stand currently hooked up to his arm to the window, where he was given a rather pleasant view of the setting sun as it shone over the institute. Justifying the height of his room from the ground, he figured hew as in the higher floor levels, likely specified for injured champions. He chuckled dryly as he recalled the sight of his window the last time being on a lower level.

"Might as well get comfortable… gonna be here a few days." He spoke to no one in particular, before moving over to the bathroom with the original intent to wash himself. Using his free hand, he undid the buttons of his robe and came close to dropping them to the floor, when he heard two knocks at his door. Before he could readjust himself accordingly, the door opened, revealing a cart and the Fist of Shadow in her nurse outfit.

"Good evening, Mr. Tryndamere. I am here to-OH MY!" she exclaimed finding a fully nude warrior standing like a deer in the headlights staring at her with red coating his face. "I-I APOLOGIZE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE UNDRESSING! LET ME GIVE YOU SOME PRIVACY!" she nearly squealed. Even in her surprised state, her eyes drifted south instinctively, a small glance at his flaccid member meeting her gaze for but a second. Failing to banish the ghost image of his lower half, she merely pushed the cart into the room and dashed out as fast as she said her words. Tryndamere could only stand there speechless as he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"….and now it's going to be awkward." He concluded to himself as he sighed in defeat, walking into his bathroom.

On the other side of the door, Akali rested her back against the wooden frame, loss for words and air as she recounted what she had seen in her mind repeatedly. _I should have waited for him to signal my ability to enter!_ She scolded herself as she tried in vain to banish the oncoming mental images. _I just saw the Freljord's barbarian nude… and I saw his…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she allowed her mind to wander further. More specifically, her thought trailing back to the rather thick and vein coated appendage that hung between the Avarosan's leg. Even with the brief moment of her eyes glancing, she was able to surmise the smaller details of the hanging genitalia, and her more adolescent and perverted thoughts streamed the information through her imagination. She recounted how it looked flaccid, but had a size seemingly large enough to come off erect. How it's mere girth could overcome the size of her petite hands. How much space it could clutter into if it were stuffed in her mouth and in her-

 _NO!_ she shouted mentally, the overwhelming perversion in her head stopping for but a second before the same image of Tryndamere's member remained. _I am a ninja of the Kinkou order. I am the assistant to the general surgeon of the Institute of War and League of Legends, and head nurse of the hospital here! I am a champion and an assassin, having seen more battle and bloodshed than most of the people that look up to me. There is no reason for me to think such perverse thoughts about a fellow champion, let alone a patient under my care._

Still, as she scolded herself for such thoughts, she could only continue them as she, being of the riper age of seventeen and fully aware of sexual activities, was more than desperate for the release she had been both neglecting and denied over the last few months. Her mentor, the Eye of Twilight, was always aware of her troubles due to his acknowledgment of her youth invading her mind and body, and on separate occasions would aid her in relieving the struggle of pubescent desires. However, Shen has been on a mission for almost three months now in Ionia, aiding the captain of the guard with a rogue band of warriors ransacking villages. He left the hospital in her and Kennen's care, and left her to settle her own physical issues herself.

To which she has. A lot.

She wasn't an overly perverted girl. She wasn't so loosely ready to release herself as some other people or entities she knew of, but as any and every woman she knew was sane, she had needs. Needs that plagued her mind on her night shifts within the hospital that forced her to diminish the frustration with some solitude release. Needs that left her thoughts on rampage about the more physically prominent and attractive individuals she fought and fought with. Needs that had her mind literally replaying a single image of the Barbarian King's massive tool as it hung from his nude body.

Akali shook her head, banishing the thoughts she had. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the door frame and exhaled. _I made a mistake, and I need to rectify it._ She concluded. She knocked on the door once more, this time pausing for a few seconds. "Um…Mr. Tryndamere? May I enter?"

Though muffled, possibly due to the barbarian king being in the bathroom, she heard an affirmative call. She crept the door open before peering inside, both hoping to not make the same mistake and vice versa. Seeing the bathroom door ajar slightly and the room vacant, she opened it fully before sighing in relief. She grabbed the cart she brought in initially and pushed it to his bed. Not a moment after before the door for the bathroom opened fully, now fully attired in his medical robes and his IV stand in his available hand. The moment the two made eye contact, Akali's cheeks flushed, and Tryndamere turned away.

"I… wish to apologize for entering abruptly without permission. I should have verified you were… prepared." Akali said. Even with her words said, she could not keep her thoughts, or her eyes, away from the lower half of the barbarian. The image still fresh, it actually messed with her imagination as it depicted the warrior without the robes as he stood before her.

"It's… no big deal. I am certain in your line of work you have seen many in the nude, if not worse." He replied solemnly. "So, what was it that you were bringing me?"

Akali perked up at the question, her thoughts shutting themselves off from imagination as she recalled her purpose for showing in the first place. "Well, it is dinner time, and because we had no specific order for your meal, we made something simple to fill you." She answered, pulling the cart forward and taking the top off the plate, revealing a large sandwich with three meats, cheddar cheese and select greens, alongside a small portion of plain chips and a large glass of red transparent juice. "Chef special sandwich with Demacian smoked ham, honey turkey and roast beef, lightly salted chips and cherry juice. Is this alright with you or would you like something different?"

Tryndamere's eyes nearly mimicked his mouth as he saw the large sandwich on his plate. "No, no… this is perfectly fine. Thank you." He replied before moving over to the platter and grabbing the entrée, immediately taking a generous bite from it. He moaned slightly as the taste of the meats hit his tongue, and Akali could only clear her throat as she began walking backwards to the door.

"Well, with that taken care of, I will leave you to your meal. If you need any assistance, just press the red button on your remote and I will return at any time tonight to aid you." Akali finished, earning a slow nod and a thumb up from the Avarosan before opening the door. She took the last second before exiting to peer at his lower body once more, surprised when the robe denied her the safety to avoid seeing his member. Even through the loose garbs, she could see the thick member pressed against the fabric, it's distinct shape forming a relaxed bulge.

Her eyes sated, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Even if she tried, which she didn't want to, she couldn't help remaining on the sight of the Barbarian Kings member as it pressed against the robe. She could only imagine whether the tool below was possible to grow in size when stimulated, and didn't hesitate to imagine what it would feel like _anywhere_ on her. Would it feel like a hulking slab of meat in her hands? Would it bulge and pulse angrily at her or remain calm and composed? How deep could it dig within her? How much would it stretch her lower lips, should she venture?

These questions only fueled her hormonal fire, her bottom lip soon stuck between her teeth as she began to fantasize. Tryndamere was in no essence an unattractive male. He had the literal muscle structure of Adonis, his smooth hair seemed to sheen in the light, his voice was soft enough to coo a child to sleep, but baritone enough to force a lion to retreat. He often boasted his right arm's significant strength in comparison to his left as a rather distasteful joke, and his shaggy beard seemed more like a hinderance than a fashion statement. But the one thing Akali could distinguish being the most visually alluring from the Avarosan king was his scars.

So. Many. Scars.

Each one a story in their own vision. Most of them old, some of them recent. Large or small, grazed or deep, she saw nothing but a canvas of scars on the male, and was interested in their stories. Not because she was genuinely interested in their origination, but how such a hardened man with so much battle under his belt could indirectly use the mistakes of battle as a canvas of trophies AND a subconscious means of attraction.

Akali imagined running her bare hands over each one, hearing the tale of their source. She imagined the torn skin flexing and stretching as he moved his body. More distinctly, she could almost taste the salty skin of each one, hoping the flavor of the scar will entice a more vivid image of where they came from.

If she wasn't horny from her imagination before, she was now.

And it was with that that she recalled a distinct bit of information from Kennen that was filed away about the king. One that aided her thoughts on formulating a plan.

With a surprising vigor, Akali hurried over to her desk near the elevators of the floor and pulled out a single file from the enormous stack labeled "champions" besides her computer. The panel labeled "Tryndamere" was almost the key to her initial thoughts, and as she opened the file and flipped through the papers that described his stay, her eyes gleamed over the single sentence of his condition after the removal of the arrow bolts. Her thoughts read the single line aloud like it was a divine incantation.

 _Substantial levels of true silver within blood stream. Large amounts residing in arteries. Procedure: Flush out over one week minimum._

Her lips curled into a devilish smile, her mind no longer resisting the more perverse thoughts of Tryndamere's capabilities, and her own imagination. _Which means he will be under my care for a week… and I have enough time to do what I want._

She knew it was taboo to have sexual interest in a wounded patient, more so if the patient wasn't Ionian as her teacher taught her. But with said teacher gone for as long as he was, her hormones running wild as they were within her body, and a prime male under her care, she felt forced to oblige to her needs.

* * *

Finishing his meal, Tryndamere laid back in his medical bed and watched the television. Of course, nothing entertaining to him was available, and his favorite shows to watch only aired during the day time, right before the night time airings and, unfortunately, the time he awoke since the doctors removed the arrows. He was left gazing at a rerun of a show he watched before, not paying much attention to what was said or done on the program.

Surprising to him, his mind drifted back to the thought of the doctors, more specifically the nurse that entered his room right before he went to wash himself. He could recall her name, just from the outfit she adorned both on and off the rift, and her soft yet serious voice.

 _Akali…_ he repeated. The mental image of her nurse attire being the intended eye candy for numerous champions and individuals who knew or met her. Even then, with her shocked and astonished visage in thought, Tryndamere felt himself riling up slowly at the allure of the young ninja nurse. _Quite the looker… and that outfit does no favors against the truth._

He managed to contain his growing arousal when the television flickered brightly, drawing his eye to the commercial that played. He sat there watching the programs play, until his mind began to drift, and his eyelid grew heavy on his eyes. Soon he fell into a slumber, his head tilting to the side as he drifted off.

He awoke sometime later, possibly in the middle of the night as the lack of the sun being up showed. Attempting to move, he felt a rush of pain from his wounded limbs shoot through him, and groaned in agony.

"D-dammit this hurts now…" he protested, using his free hand to grab the remote and press the red button Akali mentioned from earlier. The button lit up brightly, before a near silent ring came from behind him.

 _"Mr. Tryndamere? Is there an issue?"_ Akali's voice called from the wall. Tryndamere looked closer at the source to see a small speaker.

"Uh… yeah. My arm and leg started flaring up in pain. Can you bring some pain killers?" he asked. There was a brief silence, drawing his curiosity.

 _"…Yes, of course. Is there anything else you might need?"_ she asked. What surprised Tryndamere was the sudden shift of her tone when she asked if he needed something else, but he banished the curiosity immediately to answer.

"Yeah… can you bring me something to drink?" he continued.

 _"Would you like juice, water or soda?"_ she asked.

"Do you have ginger ale? Better to have something I can enjoy since I will be here for a few days." He answered.

"Alright then. I will bring your pills and some ginger ale. I will be a few short moments." She finished before an audible click to indicate the line going off. Tryndamere sighed, looking back to the television as some child oriented infomercial played. Within seconds, knocks on the door were heard.

"Yes?" Tryndamere called out, signaling entry. Akali stepped in with a tray in hand, a small cup with what he could see two identical pills and a single green can of his drink. She stepped over to the small table besides his bed, leaving the tray on the smooth surface handing the cup of pills to him.

"Here are your pills, Mr. Tryndamere. And a ginger ale." Akali stated, cracking the cold beverage and pouring it into the cup after Tryndamere threw the pills in his mouth. Handing him the drink, he took a large gulp to swallow the painkillers, before taking leisurely sips of the fizzy drink.

"Please, Akali. I may be older, but I am not some ancient. Just call me Trynd." The Barbarian king suggested, placing the cup on the table.

"Well alright. Is there _anything_ _else_ you might need?" she enunciated. Tryndamere looked to her curiously, being met with a somewhat longing and intense stare. As if she was looking for something from him. What is worse was the fact that the angle she stood at left her outfit more exposed, a clear view of her cleavage and generously sized bust on display to him. He looked away, not wanting to be caught staring and cleared his throat.

"Erm… N-no… I am fine outside this. Thank you." Tryndamere answered finally. Had he continued the eye contact, he would have caught her wry smile. She knew what she did to him, and hoped it would be a lasting effect.

"Well, if you need me for anything. Just press the red button and I will return." She concluded, before stepping away from the bed and walking to the door. Tryndamere grunted in approval, before watching her leave. He saw that her normal stroll was replaced with a much more defined strut, her smooth contours for her waist and legs accentuated with every step. He even managed to eye the small sway of her hips as she moved, and immediately became mesmerized by the sensual gait until she stopped abruptly and turned to him.

"Oh right! I was to mention this earlier but our… initial encounter… made me forget it." She called. Tryndamere attempted to feign a casual expression, but even in the dim light of the room, Akali could see the faint blush from his face, only indicating she drew his eyes. "When we removed the arrows from your body, we found a substantial level of true silver still lingering in your blood stream and arteries. Unfortunate that the true silver joined its source when you were hurt."

Tryndamere widened his eyes as the news was given, instantly recalling the conversation he and the yordle doctor had before he was put under comatose. "So, what happens now?" he asked, attempting to remove the image of the young ninja's assets from thought with a serious topic.

"From what I read in your file, your procedure is to flush out the true silver in your blood stream over the course of a week minimum. After that week, we will determine if your capable to fight on the rift again, or if you need to remain here longer." She explained. "Do not worry, I will be available as your nurse throughout the time." With that, and a rather random wink, Akali turned back around and left the room.

Tryndamere sat there, attempting to ignore the little gestures of the ninja nurse with rational thinking. _So, I am going to be here for a week… I don't know if I can restrain myself if she is intentionally giving such suggestion._

Mentally coming to terms with his predicament, the Avarosan king finished his drink and laid back down with a sigh, letting his dreams overcome him once more. This time instead of a simple dream, they were of the young ninja being far more forward than before, and with significantly less clothing.

 **Three nights later…**

Tryndamere awoke from his sleep, this time from the sudden grumble from his stomach and the abrupt loudness of the television he forgot to turn off before he fell asleep. His condition improved well enough that he was capable of moving freely throughout the room and the halls without pain, and he was now capable of utilizing both his arms in activities. However, in recent days he has been plagued with alluring thoughts of the young ninja nurse he has been with. Every time she was around, be it giving his food or helping him with movement, she would seemingly provide more _physical_ service. From pressing her chest into his body, to moving way too close to his crotch when checking if he had pains in his leg. It was starting to become more and more unbearable to restrain himself from the young woman.

His stomach grumbled once more, this time louder than before and drawing his perverse thoughts away. He sighed before reaching for the remote beside him and lowering the televisions volume before pressing the red button once more, uncertain if he wanted to deal with more suggestive instances from the nurse.

 _"H-how may I be of s-service, Trynd?"_ Akali called from the other end of the line, her voice borderline moaning. Tryndamere immediately noticed the strain in her voice and felt concern erupt from within.

"Are… you alright? You sound… exhausted." Tryndamere asked, not wanting to put the more adequate term of aroused to her and risk making the night awkward.

"Y-yes… just handling some… furniture. The doctor requested me to move one of the chairs over in another room for a patient. Is there an issue you need me for?" she asked. Tryndamere took her word for it, but couldn't help the slight swelling of his third leg as his mind began creating scenes of the ninja moaning to something else.

"Well… if there is anything within the kitchen, like a sandwich or something to eat, I would like it. The television woke me up tonight and I didn't finish my food from earlier cause I wasn't that hungry then." He answered. On the other end, Akali looked to the phone, lip captured between her teeth and her free hand nearly mauling her sex underneath her stained panties. She was already halfway through pleasuring herself for the night, but with the warrior calling her for assistance, she felt the need to use his voice as fuel to her fire.

"I-if I am correct, there is still sandwiches in the kitchen I can give you." She answered over the line, attempting to hide a strong moan as her middle and ring fingers prodded within her core, absolutely soaked in her arousal.

"Oh! Well if you don't mind I would like that. And maybe a drink with it please?" Tryndamere asked. Akali's eyes brightened as a naughty idea played in her head. She pulled her fingers out her underwear before smiling sultrily.

 _I think I can do that…_ she thought. "Of course. I will be right there momentarily with a tuna and sausage sandwich with some… flavored water." She answered before nearly slamming the phone on the hook. In the room, Tryndamere looked to the speaker in confusion, not exactly sure about the selection of sandwich she presented. He merely shrugged as he laid back in his bed and awaited his food. While his requests normally took a minute or two to finally reach him, this time it took almost ten, to which he looked to the door, perplexed by the delay.

 _Is she catching the fish or something? Doesn't normally take this long…_ he thought. As if on cue, the triple knock on the door resounded, and he merely grunted for approval to enter. Akali stepped in with a cart, plate hidden under a top and an empty glass beside it. Tryndamere was too focused on the plate itself to notice the lack of drink, or even the slightly disheveled appearance of the ninja.

"Here you are, Mr. Tryndamere." She said calmly, hiding her excitement over what she had planned. Tryndamere smiled as he raised the top of the plate off, revealing only two slices of hero bread with nothing on them. He looked at the plate like it was alien, before checking the glass and seeing it, too, was empty.

"Uh, Akali? There is nothing on the sandwich… and the glass is empty." He pointed out before looking to her. When he met her eyes, he was taken aback by the savagely lust-filled glare that she met him with. It was then that he noticed her disheveled appearance, and more importantly the more exposed amount of skin on her chest that literally highlighted her cleavage.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the sandwich in the kitchen, so I figured I would bring something simple for you instead." She answered, her voice dripping in arousal.

"Are… you alright?" he asked.

"Me? Why, of course I am. But I did have an idea as to how I can properly feed your request." She answers once again before stepping forward and kneeling onto the bedding. Before Tryndamere could even mentally question her actions, her lithe fingers run over his chest above the thin fabric of his robe before cupping his cheeks and bringing his face forward. Without hesitation, she links her mouth to his, moaning audibly as her significantly smaller lips capture his sensually. His eyes go wide as he feels the ninja press her body on his, her breasts squished on his chest as she kisses him.

"Mmph?!" he attempts to protest through the kiss. Attempting to voice his concern, he opens his mouth slightly, giving the ninja enough room to stuff her small tongue within and roll over his. Her head tilts to the side as she adjusts her angle to dig deeper in his mouth, the taste of his saliva mingling with hers and their tongues rolling and battling for dominance. Tryndamere becomes intoxicated by the smell of her perfume, the taste of her tongue and saliva as it mixes with his, and the feeling of her soft yet firm muscles, both from her mouth and her body, pressed into him. It isn't until he catches a sliver of oxygen that his rationality returns, and his arms jump forward to separate the young nurse from his face.

"What was that for?!" he exclaims, hoping to restrict his voice so he doesn't wake other patients or alarm anyone else on the floor. Akali merely giggles with her teeth biting into her lip.

"That was for the three days of fantasizing your massive dick tempting me, you tease." She replied sultrily. Tryndamere widens his eyes, before jumping in his seat as her small hand gropes the sheet where his crotch was located.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't play coy with me, Trynd. You're not fooling anyone with your innocent questions when I have caught you repeatedly glaring at my outfit." Akali retorts. "For the last three days, I have been purposely tempting you to indulge me, but you seemed so intent in your position of a patient with a helper that you haven't ventured."

"Because… well you are my nurse… and your job-" he attempted to reason, but the heart monitor on his IV beeped rapidly as his heart rate skyrocketed.

"Is to help my patients with _anything_ they need." She finished, before pushing the table that hung over his bed with his plate away, giving her ample room to crawl onto the bed and straddle his legs. "And my current patient, in his sound proofed room, requested a tuna and sausage sandwich to eat. So, let me present you, Trynd, with your _meal~_ "

With that she sat up slightly to raise her short skirt, exposing to the Avarosan king that not only was she void of underwear, but that she was absolutely drenched in arousal, small drops of fluid landing on his robe and staining the fabric. "One _tuna…_ " she began, reaching down to rub her sex. "And _sausage…_ " she used her free left hand to firmly grope and tease the slowly hardening cock below her, before tossing the robes to the side to fully reveal his member. "sandwich, with a _flavored water._ " She ended, opening her honeypot for the fluids to drain en masse on his member.

Tryndamere had no ability to fathom what he was just hearing, or what was before his eyes. He couldn't believe the woman mentored by the Ionian ninja known as the Eye of Twilight, the woman whom he fought countless battles with and against on the fields of justice, the one whose traditional expression of calm and serious authority was replaced by this. It was so hard to comprehend that he had no mental capacity to notice her begin to move until his legs were missing the warmth of her body on top of him.

Akali slid down his legs, moving until her face was at his crotch. What was a mere glance and her imagination couldn't compare to the truth that sat before her, slowly rising to life as she analyzed the phallus before her. Using one hand, she mentally cheered as her previous assumption to the massive girth being too much for just one hand. She heard him hiss as she slowly moved her hand up and down the fat rod, ebbing him towards full mast.

"Hello there. We didn't get properly acquainted before when we saw each other. Allow me to rectify my poor manners and greet you properly~" She cooed, before lowering her mouth down to the cock and pressing her lips to his head, relishing the taste on her lips by licking them after the small smooch. She moaned hungrily at the flavor, before diving in to envelop the growing member in her mouth. Tryndamere groaned loudly, throwing his head back as she sunk more and more of his dick into her mouth. She whimpered slightly, the girth of his cock stretching her jaw further than her brain would allow, and she not reaching more than half his still growing size. She conceded to her limit and began bobbing her head back and forth on his length. The salty taste of his skin sent tingles through her body, and his baritone growls and moans of pleasure were causing her arousal to increase almost infinitely.

 _It tastes so addictive…! I can't get enough of this cock…_ she inwardly mewls. She dropped her head down to her limit once more, before rolling her tongue along the bottom half of his cock while it remained in his mouth. _And he's trying so hard not to enjoy it, but it's turning me on sooo much hearing him moan…_

Tryndamere finally reached full mast, his unwarranted arousal peaking the size of his cock within the ninja's greedy mouth. As much as he wanted to pull the ninja off and request her to leave, as much as it felt so wrong to allow her to suck his genitalia, knowing how young she truly is and how large the age gap was between them was, he couldn't budge an inch to stop her. Her motions with her tongue, the suction of her lips on his skin, the moans of euphoria she made turned him on, and put his mind in a haze of sexual desire that his logic couldn't contain. With each motion of her mouth, each flick of her tongue on his meat, every moan she made that vibrated his organ, he grew closer and closer to release.

Just as he was to finish, Akali pulled away from his massive dick, panting violently at the effort she put in to sate her arousal. He wanted to grab her head and shove himself back into her mouth, slightly angry that she neglected his climax.

"My gods… your cock tastes amazing…" she breathed, wiping the stray saliva off her chin and lips before gripping the length with lubricated hands and stroking. In the pause between her blowjob and handjob, Tryndamere's haze of lust cleared slightly, giving him enough control to finally ask the burning question.

"W-why are you doing this…?" he breathed, looking to her face for an answer.

"Why? Because I am frustrated." She answered plainly. "Being a ninja, I am rarely allowed the natural relief most others can receive. If I am not training, I am taking care of patients in the hospital. If I am not in the hospital, I am on the rift. And if I am not on the rift, I am on a mission for my order. Now I have a reason to indulge myself, and I plan to enjoy it to the fullest. So, shut up and enjoy the service, because I will be doing this whenever you choose while you're in this hospital and under my care."

With that, Akali dived back into sucking the large meat, staring up to the warrior sultrily as her tongue slid over the side of his erection. Tryndamere clawed into the sheets, the reason behind such vulgar interest making him more inclined to indulge her desires. She paused once more, before sitting up and smirking seductively.

"And speaking of my care, I believe I owe you a sandwich…" she suggested before repositioning herself backwards so she was facing his feet and her lower body was presented to the warrior's face, her soaked core within range of him smelling her womanhood. "Enjoy the _tuna~_ "

He laid there, eyeing the pink lips of her core, glistening with juices and slightly red from what he could surmise her aroused abuse. He finally conceded to his instincts and dived into her flesh with his hands, groping and prodding the smooth and round ass that sat on his chest.

"So, you want to find your release? Fine." He concluded before using the strength he had to pull her lower half closer to his face, hooking his arms around her body and diving his lips and tongue into her snatch. Akali moaned loudly, her eyes rolling upward as the sweet sensation of something other than a cold toy or her fingers finally assaulted her core. What's more was the fact that he wasn't just tasting and licking her pussy, he was borderline devouring her.

"F-fuck yess!" she hissed as she broke away from his cock, removing one hand from his base to pull her sleeveless shirt down and expose her uncovered breasts. With her left hand she assaulted one of her mounds and with her right, she attempted to stroke the enormous cock she held, redirecting it back to her face and enveloping the head with her lips. The two moaned eagerly at the sixty-nine they were in, Akali assaulting his dick with her single hand and tongue, while Tryndamere excavated her core of it's sweet fluids with his mouth, soon introducing two fingers into the fray and pumping the digits in and out her sex.

Within minutes, both were ready to climax. Tryndamere could feel his balls well the oncoming explosion of seed and began pumping faster, pushing another finger into her snatch while nibbling roughly on her love bud from below. Akali mewled loudly, her eyes rolling into her skull and her climax rolling through her like a tidal wave. She shuddered and bucked atop the Barbarian King, her toes curling and her nails digging into whatever they were holding as she came harder than she had in the last three days of simple masturbation. Not wanting to leave her company unsatisfied, she stuffed her mouth with his massive and currently throbbing cock, even forcing her jaw to bear the pain of stretching the limit and pressing his bulbous head to her throat. Tryndamere groaned loudly before bucking his hips forward and letting loose thick ropes of spunk into the ninja nurse's mouth.

Several seconds of swallowing the viscous fluid passed before Akali felt his member calm, still hot and hard within her hands but coated in her saliva and his cum. Completely swallowing the massive load, she is left panting, her own orgasm receding to the typical aroused state she had previously. Tryndamere mimics her condition, his head lulling to the side as he recovers his breath and ability to speak. Before he could mention a word, however, Akali sits up upon his chest, coating his robe with her climax and fluids before peering back to him with all the hunger and lust of an animal in heat.

"You need to fuck me. NOW." She growls, before twisting her body around to face him and straddling his hips. Tryndamere couldn't agree with words, so he merely reaches up and grips her nurse attire, ripping the shirt open and popping the buttons that held it together to expose her sweating body. Akali undoes the zipper of her skirt before pulling it up to remove over her head. Now she was left in nothing but her white thigh high socks and red heels, which Tryndamere drank in with his eyes like a predator eyeing a juicy piece of meat. Akali rips the robe of the warrior off his body, exposing his torso to her own eyes. She licks her lips hungrily as she scans the numerous scars that had her constantly masturbating to in recent days.

Both being tired of merely eyeing their food, Akali takes the initiative by guiding his pulsing cock to her core, plunging the head into her moist cavern and mewling as it began stretching her lower lips. Tryndamere groans out as her hot and moist walls constrict his cock like a vacuum, and he hisses when she finally buries his length within her.

"You're so fucking huge…! It's stretching me out!" Akali whimpers, her tone of pain but her expression and her clawing hands cutting into his shoulder speaking volumes of bliss.

"Fucking tightest pussy I have ever felt…!" Tryndamere replies, his deep voice sending shivers down her back as she needed the moment to adjust to his mass. He gave her no moment to correctly accommodate, however, as he slid his larger hands over her smooth and toned thighs to her pert rear before squeezing the flesh strongly, pulling her up off him slightly before plunging her back down. She screamed as the lightning bolt of ecstasy shot from her core up to her brain before rolling through her bones. Tryndamere was forced to stop at her wail, raising his calloused hand to the back of her head and pulling her upper body to his.

"Shut up or the whole building will hear you." He warned, slowly bucking himself underneath her body. Her only reply was bringing her hands up to his hair, coiling his slick locks between her fingers before stuffing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues once again danced with one another, but Akali was the one to end it sooner than either wanted.

"L-like I said… sound proofed room… I could have a siren blaring in here and not even your neighbor on the other side of the wall would hear." She stated. "But if you're so scared of screaming my name, give me that tongue so I can keep it quiet."

Her taunt to his arousal only earned a growl as he raised the hand covering her ass and smacked the flesh hard, forcing her to moan out and leave her open for him to shove his tongue into her mouth this time. Their lips attached, Tryndamere began thrusting upward into the ninja nurse, placing his feet flat on the bed to steady himself. Akali followed suit of his thrusts by grinding desperately against his pistoning hips. Their moans muffled as their mouths engaged one another, and their hips letting loose dirty slapping noises to follow the rhythm.

Tryndamere raised his hand again after several seconds of repeated thrusting and smacked the ninja nurse's ass once more. Akali in turn bit down on his bottom lip and growled at the rough treatment of her rear, which only goaded the Avarosan to continue smacking her. Akali was the first to relent on the rough play, her skin red and sore from the harsh strikes to her ass as she released his bottom lip through a moan. Tryndamere took the moment to direct his now freed lips to the ninja's breasts, capturing her perky and hardened nipple in his mouth and sucking hungrily on the mound.

"Ahh… F-fuck! Fuck yes...more! fuck me, fuck me, fuck ME!" Akali chanted as the warrior below her dug deeper into her core with his fat man meat and his mouth began devouring her tit flesh. Each time he punched her deepest wall was like he was mashing her pleasure button in her brain. Soon her calls and swears became incoherent, and not long after her words slurred did her climax return, stronger than before. She saw her vision go white momentarily as her eyes rolled back into her skull, her tongue hanging out her lips as she panted madly.

Tryndamere felt her walls tighten hard on his cock, his thrusts becoming painful to make as her insides almost rejected his movements with her convulsions. He growled angrily that his own orgasm was once again denied of him by the ninja and removed his mouth from her breasts. He grabbed her sides before flipping the ninja nurse over, pressing her body underneath his own and raising her leg so her heel sat near his head. The barbarian king glared down at the young teen, eyes red from desire and mind blank of reason. With his new position, the warrior sheathed himself harshly inside her pussy, using all his strength to rip through the barrier of her convulsions and punching through her wombs entrance.

Akali's initial moan was silenced to a quiet exhale, her previously unfocused eyes widening as she felt as if the Avarosan male has split her in half. Once again, she was left without room to adjust, as he began thrusting harder and faster into her core. She was forced to bury her face into his pillow, the smell of his oily hair suffocating her. She bit into the fabric hard, eyes no longer able to remain steady as the euphoria overwhelmed every sense she had. Her hearing? Sex. Her sight? Sex. Her taste? Sex. Her sense of smell? Sex. Everything was sex to her now, and the only feeling of touch she could register in her thoughts was the constant, unbridled slamming of his dick in the deepest part of her walls, to a place no toy she owns has ever reached.

"Is this… grrr… what you wanted?!" Tryndamere called as he continued to plow into her core. "Then here! Take this! And this! And THIS!" he thrusted with all his strength at each mention, causing her body to shake violently, her breasts bouncing upward at each move. It was not much later that Tryndamere finally felt his second orgasm rise within his dick, and judging by the familiar tightening of the ninja nurses core on him as he continued to sheath himself, she came as well.

Not wanting to potentially breed the ninja nurse (although every instinct within his body screamed bloody murder for him to do so), he pulled himself out from within her core and moved up until he was hanging over her rapidly rising and falling chest, his dick pointing at her face and throbbing like a heartbeat. He began jerking himself atop Akali, ebbing the climax he sought from earlier closer and closer. Within seconds, he roared, his orgasm finally hitting him as a massive load began to paint the sweat covered skin of the ninja's upper body. Within seconds her face, neck and chest were coated in white, small tendrils of spunk landing in her disheveled hair and on his pillow.

He panted harshly, desperate for oxygen to recover his stamina as his dick's hardness began to recede. His arms and legs grew tired from over exertion, and he was glad his bed was large enough to hold two people as he rolled over and off the hazed assassin. As he slowly recomposed himself, he peered to the ninja, seeing that her most recent climax drained her of all her energy enough to merit her fainting. He sighed as his own exhaustion finally struck, and soon after his eyelids grew heavy.

 _Damn… didn't even get my sandwich…_ he mentally groaned before he, too, fell into slumber.

/

Tryndamere awoke, slowly his eyes parting as he felt the blaring light of the morning sun seep in through his window. The first thing he registered was the new day that he entered into, the second being the slick feel of something rolling on his lower section and the sounds of slurping and sucking alongside the sensation. Peering to the source, he was met with the sight of the Fist of Shadow, still mostly nude and covered in seed, indulging herself on his morning wood, sucking and tasting the hard manhood with vigor. He groaned out as the influx of arousal rushed his climax, and within seconds his dick spasmed, shooting a load directly down the throat of the ninja nurse.

Akali moaned as she drank the thick fluid with glee, peering up to the warrior with lust filled eyes. Tryndamere could only watch as she sucked whatever fluid was within his dick from him, gulping the thick seed down greedily.

"My gods… you are something else…" Tryndamere panted. Akali giggled on his cock before slowly pulling off him. Releasing his slowly softening dick from her lips, she opened her mouth wide to show the load that she had yet to swallow, before actually swallowing it with an audible gulp.

"I aim to please~" she replied seductively, before crawling up to meet the warriors face. She ran her tongue along his cheek before dropping her voice to a whisper. "And I want round two."

"Wait, Akali. I don't think we should be doing this. What would your subordinates think if they discovered you having sex with me? What would your mentor, Shen, think?" Tryndamere reasoned, pushing the assassin off him.

"Maybe I didn't explicitly elaborate last night the lack of fucks I give about whether my subordinates discovered my actions. As for Shen, he would eventually find out, but likely understand as he knows my condition on it." Akali explained nonchalantly. "You didn't seem as interested in whether this was a problem for others this morning when you tried to scrape out my pussy."

Tryndamere went beet red at the vulgar description of his indulgence. "A-and why are you like this? The Fist of Shadow I knew wasn't this… loose."

At that, Akali scoffed. "Please. I am not like the overzealous whores that we fight on the rift, Trynd. Ahri and Evelynn are literally alive from fucking guys and draining their essence, Katarina and Leblanc has all but two outfits that don't scream 'open legs', and if Miss Fortune tripped on a rock in any of her outfits she is likely to spill those massive tits she has." She retorted. "No, I am not like them. I am in the stage of life where men and women would have sex with fruit to get off their hormones for a moment. It just so happened that you fit the bill on most of my kinks, was under my supervision and had a situation where you and I could turn into rabbits in heat for a while."

Tryndamere read her words and frowned. "So, I was just a quick lay?" he stated coldly.

"No. Quick lays aren't something I stick around for or come back to." Akali answered. "You're the best, and biggest, I've had thus far. And, if you're willing to pamper my fantasies, the only one I will go to while you're in my hospital."

Something in Tryndamere's head clicked his ego, in turn pulling his lips into a shit-eating grin. "Maybe I am willing to spoil. You did wake me up relatively nicely." He answered. Akali couldn't muster a smile any larger if she tried, and immediately kicked off her red heels as she sat up atop the warrior, straddling his legs.

"Then we could start with a _hot_ shower. After all, you're gonna be here for another two days _fucking me into a wall_ ~" she enunciated. Tryndamere hummed in thought, before shaking his head in denial.

"Nah, I think I will pass." He stated. Akali's smile began to drop, until she felt his hands squeeze her ass, earning a yelp as the tender flesh was still sore from the rough treatment earlier that morning. "I think it'd be best if I stayed a little longer, considering my minimum week wasn't enough for my recovery." He suggested.

Akali's smile returned, before she felt his dick below her return to life and rest against her core. He gripped the meat in hand and pressed it into her womanhood, earning a throaty moan from her.

"And it makes no sense to clean up yet if we're just gonna get dirty." He concluded, before flipping her back onto the bed and hovering over her. "Because I was informed of a round two."


End file.
